gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Rabbit House
Fantastic Rabbit House is a character song performed by Mocha Hoto, Aoyama Blue Mountain, and Takahiro. The song is included in the album Is the order a rabbit?? ~Dear My Sister~ DUET SONG ALBUM, released on December 6, 2017. Track Listing The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Ruka Kawada. # Non Peace My Pace (のんピースマイペース) # Ashioto Tarte Tatin♪ (足音タルトタタン♪) # Sing a Song!!!!! # Yumemi FLAVOR (夢見FLAVOR) # Sentimental Button (センチメンタルボタン) # La La La! La? Morning (ラ・ラ・ラ!ラ?モーニング) # Fantastic Rabbit House Lyrics Romaji= Party Party donna paatii? Minna yonde issho ni tanoshimou Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La utaitakunaru ne Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La dakara aitai ne ran♪ Donna kao de yorokobu ka souzou shite mita Odoroite o kuchi pokaan ka na? Sore mo kawaii ka natte omou kara Wakuwaku to junbi kara yukai na kibun Otona wa igai to otona janai ne Party Party donna paatii? Minna yonde issho ni tanoshimou Hiruma dakedo kyandoru mo kazaritai ne kazarou yo Ribon kaketa paundo keeki Omiyage ni shiyou ka? Omoitsuita koto zenbu shite agetaitte tokimeiteru Hora hora suteki na Surprise Day Hayaku oide! Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House Youkoso youkoso amai kaori ga hajimari no aisatsu Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House Youkoso youkoso tokubetsu na kyou dake no Party Time Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La utaitakunaru ne Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La dakara aitai ne ran♪ Itsu demo nikkori saikou Tamani wa shonbori zannen Sonna kanji demo ima kono basho wa happii desu Minna de genki ni yatteku notte daiji na koto de Warainagara otona o ganbarou Party Party donna paatii? Minna yonde issho ni tanoshimou Chiisa na hana o kazaru kobin wa Awai omoide iro no garasu Dare mo shiranai kara hitori de chotto dake me tojite Aketara sugu nigiyaka na koe ga tobikonde isogashiku Batabata suteki na Surprise Day Saa sa oide! Wonderful Rabbit House Wonderful Rabbit House Goyukkuri goyukkuri Atsui kara douzo ki o tsukete nonde ne Wonderful Rabbit House Wonderful Rabbit House Goyukkuri goyukkuri Horonigai chokoreito kukkii ga Oishiitte omotchatta? Otona aji desu! Owaranai de kyandoru no akarusa chotto setsunai ne Sore wa kitto tsutawatte jaa mou ippai okawari Omoitsuita koto zenbu shite agetaitte tokimeiteru Hora hora suteki na Surprise Day ...Owaranaide! Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House Youkoso youkoso amai kaori ga hajimari no aisatsu Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House Youkoso youkoso tokubetsu na kyou dake no paatii Tanoshiitte iwaretakutte harikitte youishita Party Time Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La utaitakunaru ne Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La dakara aitai ne ran♪ |-| Kanji= Party Party どんなパーティー？ みんあ呼んで一緒に楽しもう Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La 歌いたくなるね Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La だから会いたいね　ラン♪ どんな顔で喜ぶか想像してみた 驚いてお口ぽかーんかな？ それも可愛いかなって思うから ワクワクと準備からゆかいな気分 オトナは意外と　オトナじゃないね Party Party どんあパーティー？ みんあ呼んで一緒に楽しもう 昼間だけどキャンドルも　飾りたいね飾ろうよ リボンかけたパウンドケーキ おみやげにしようか？ 思いついたこと全部してあげたいってときめいてる ほらほらっ　素敵な　Surprise Day はやくおいで！ Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House ようこそ　ようこそ　甘い香りが始まりの挨拶 Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House ようこそ　ようこそ　特別な今日だけの Party Time Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La 歌いたくなるね Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La だから会いたいね　ラン♪ いつでもにっこり最高 たまにはしょんぼり残念 そんな感じ　でもいまこの場所はハッピーです みんあで元気にやってくのって大事なことで 笑いながらオトナをがんばろう Party Party　どんあパーティー？ みんな呼んで一緒に楽しもう 小さな花を飾る小瓶は 淡い想い出色の硝子 誰も知らないから　ひとりでちょっとだけ目閉じて 開けたらすぐ賑やかな声が飛びこんでい忙しく ばたばたっ　素敵な　Surprise Day さぁさおいで！ Wonderful Rabbit House Wonderful Rabbit House ごゆっくり　ごゆっくり 熱いからどうぞ気をつけて飲んでね Wonderful Rabbit House Wonderful Rabbit House ごゆっくり　ごゆっくり ほろ苦いチョコレイトクッキーが 美味しいって思っちゃった？ オトナ味です！ 終わらないで　キャンドルの明るさちょっと切ないね それはきっと伝わって　じゃあもう一杯おかわり 思いついたこと全部してあげたいってときめいてる ほらほらっ　素敵な　Surprise Day …終わらないで！ Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House ようこそ　ようこそ　甘い香りが始まりの挨拶 Fantastic Rabbit House Fantastic Rabbit House ようこそ　ようこそ　特別な今日だけのパーティー 楽しいって言われたくって　張り切って用意した Party Time Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La 歌いたくなるね Tea Party Sweet Party Lan Lan La-La-La だから会いたいね　ラン♪ Category:Songs